enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Hebrejski kalendar
Hebrejski kalendar (הלוח העברי) ili židovski kalendar je godišnji kalendar koji se koristi u judaizmu. On određuje dane židovskih praznika, prikladne dijelove Tore za javna čitanja, Yahrzeite (nadnevke tugovanja za preminulim rođacima), i specifične dnevne psalme koji se čitaju. Također je u službenoj uporabi u državi Izraelu. Koristila su se dva najvažnija oblika kalendara: opservacijski oblik koji se koristio prije uništenja Drugog hrama godine 70. po. Kr., i temeljen na promatranju mjesečevih mijena, te oblik zasnovan na pravilima kojeg je prvi opisao Majmonid 1178. godine, a koji je usvojen u prijelaznom razdoblju između 70. i 1178. godine. "Suvremeni" oblik je lunisolarni kalendar temeljen na pravilima, sličan kineskom kalendaru, koji mjeri mjesece definirane prema mjesečevim ciklusima kao i godine mjerene u sunčevim ciklusima, te različit od čisto lunarnog islamskog kalendara i gotovo čisto solarnog gregorijanskog kalendara. S obzirom na oko 11 dana razlike između dvanaest lunarnih mjeseci i jedne solarne godine, kalendar se ponavlja u metoničkim 19-godišnjim ciklusima od 235 lunarnih mjeseci, s dodatnim lunarnim mjesecom koji se dodaje svake dvije ili tri godine, odnosno sedam puta svakih 19 godina. Kako se hebrejski kalendar razvio u oblasti istočno od Sredozemlja, referencije na godišnja doba se odnose na vrijeme i klimu sjeverne polutke. Od 5. rujna 2013., (tj. večeri 4. rujna) do večeri 24. rujna 2014. teče 5774. godina A. M. Struktura Hebrejski kalendar je lunisolarni kalendar, ili "fiksna lunarna godina"; sastoji se od 12 lunarnih mjeseci od 29 ili 30 dana; interkalarni lunarni mjesec (trinaesti) se dodaje 7 puta u svakih 19 godina (svake dvije ili tri godine), kako bi se 12 lunarnih mjeseci sinkroniziralo s, nešto duljom, solarnom godinom. Svaki hebrejski lunarni mjesec počinje s mladim mjesecom; prvobitno je morao biti opažen srp mladog mjeseca, o čemu su svjedočili očevici, ali se doba mladog mjeseca sada određuje matematički. Istodobno teče tjedni ciklus, što odgovara sedmodnevnom razdoblju iz Knjige Postanka, u kojem je stvoren svijet. Imena dana u tjednu su, kao i u priči iz Postanka, jednostavno broj dana unutar tjedna, pri čemu je Šabat (Shabbat - subota) sedmi dan. Hebrejski dani teku od jednog zalaska Sunca do drugog, što znači da standardno vrijeme i vremenska zona nemaju mjesta u hebrejskom kalendaru. Dvanaest redovnih mjeseci su: Nisan (30 dana), Ijar (Iyar, 29 dana), Sivan (30 dana), Tamuz (Tammuz, 29 dana), Av (30 dana), Elul (29 dana), Tišri (Tishrei, 30 dana), Hešvan (Cheshvan, 29 ili 30 dana), Kislev (29 ili 30 dana), Tevet (29 dana), Ševat (Shevat, 30 dana) i Adar (29 dana). U prijestupnim godinama postoji još i mjesec Adar I (30 dana), koji se umeće nakon Ševata, pa se redovni mjesec Adar označava kao "Adar II". Prvi mjesec godine je nisan. Petnaesti dan nisana je početak praznika Pesah (Pesach, ili Pasha), što bi odgovaralo punom Mjesecu u kalendarskom mjesecu nisanu. Pesah je proljetni festival, povezan sa žetvom ječma, pa je umetan interkalarni mjesec kako bi se to održalo . Najkasnije od 12. stoljeća to je određivano matematički, ali tradicija drži da prije toga 1. nisana nije počinjao ako ječam nije bio zreo (moglo je biti promatrano i voće na drveću, a i sama ravnodnevnica); u protivnom bi bio umetan interkalarni, trinaesti, mjesec.Ječam je morao "klasati" (biti zreo) kako bi se po Zakonu mogli ponuditi klasovi kao prvi plodovi. Ovim je također pretpostavljeno da ciklus počiva na godišnjim dobima sjeverne polutke. Iako Biblija označava ovaj mjesec (ne nazivajući ga Nisan) kao prvi mjesec godine, praznik početka godine Roš Ašana (Rosh Hashanah, "Glava godine", odn. "Početak godine") se u stvari slavi na početku sedmog mjeseca, koji se danas zove Tišri, pa većina Hebreja danas vidi Tišri kao de facto početak godine. Premda se u Tori spominje ovaj praznik, nije bio smatran početkom godine, nego više praznikom za osvrt i sjećanje. Izvori i povijest Tora (Torah) sadrži nekoliko zapovijedi u vezi održavanja kalendara i lunarnog ciklusa. Dan Dan je najmanja jedinica hebrejskog kalendara. Uglavljen je po uzoru na priču iz Postanka i nema fiksnu duljinu. Na osnovi iskaza "...bi večer i bi jutro...", hebrejski dan teče od zalaska Sunca (početak "večeri") do sljedećeg zalaska. U ovom obrascu nema ure, pa se koristi građansko vrijeme. Premda građansko vrijeme uključuje lokalno usvojene konvencije, poput vremenskih zona i ljetnog vremena, njima u hebrejskom sustavu nema mjesta. Građansko vrijeme se koristi samo kao referentna točka u izrazima kao: "Šabat počinje u toliko-i-toliko sati". Stalna progresija zalaska Sunca oko planeta i sezonske promjene dovode do postupnih promjena vremena od dana do dana, koje potječu od vidljivih astronomskih pojava (zalazak Sunca), a ne ljudskih zakona i konvencija. Umjesto konvencije međunarodne datumske granice koristi se jeruzalemskiski antimeridijan - 35° 13’ istočno od početnog meridijana. Tjedni Hebrejski kalendar slijedi sedmodnevni tjedni ciklus, koji teče istodobno ali neovisno od mjesečnog i godišnjeg ciklusa. Imena dana su jednostavno redni broj dana u tjednu. Na hebrejskom ova imena mogu biti skraćena uporabom numeričke vrijednosti hebrejskih slova, npr. יום א׳ (Dan 1., ili Jom Rišon (hebrejskiיום ראשון): :Jom Rišon (Yom Rishon) (יום ראשון), skr. יום א׳ = "prvi dan" = Nedjelja :Jom Šeni (Yom Sheni) (יום שני), skr. יום ב׳ = "drugi dan" = Ponedjeljak :Jom Šliši (Yom Shlishi) (יום שלישי), skr. יום ג׳ = "treći dan" = Utorak :Jom Revi'i (Yom Reviʻi) (יום רבעי), skr. יום ד׳ = "četvrti dan" = Srijeda :Jom Hamiši (Yom Chamishi) (יום חמישי), skr. יום ה׳ = "peti dan" = Četvrtak :Jom Šiši (Yom Shishi) (יום ששי), skr. יום ו׳ = "šesti dan" = Petak :Jom Šabat (Yom Shabbat) (יום שבת ili češće שבת - Shabbat), skr. יום ש׳ = "Dan Šabata (Dan odmora)" = Subota Imena dana su također nazvana po uzoru na priču iz Postanka: "... i bi večer i bi jutro, dan jedan" Šabat ima posebno mjesto u tjednom ciklusu. Ima više posebnih pravila u vezi s njim, o kojima se raspravlja u istoimenom talmudskom traktatu. Riječ "Šabat" na hebrejskom (שַׁבָּת) također može značiti "(talmudski) tjedan",Npr. prema Morfix מילון מורפיקס, Morfix Dictionary, koji počiva na rječniku Rav Milim profesora Yaakov Choeka. Ali riječ sa značenjem netalmudskog tjedna je שָׁבוּע (shavuʻa), prema istom "מילון מורפיקס". tako da u obrednoj liturgiji fraza kao "Yom Reviʻi bəShabbat" znači "četvrti dan u tjednu".Npr. kada se govori o dnevnom psalmu koji se krasnoslovi u jutarnjoj molitvi Šaharit. Značaj lunarnih mjeseci Biblija (Brojevi 10:10) naglašava značaj mladog, tj. novog Mjeseca, a time i lunarnih mjeseci, "...trubit ćete u trube u dane veselja, na praznike svoje, na nov mjesec, prinosit ćete žrtve svoje paljenice i žrtve svoje zahvalnice..." (prijevod dr. Lujo Bakotić, podvukao prir.). Slično stoji u Brojevima 28:11: "Početkom mjeseca svojih prinosit ćete Gospodinu na žrtvu paljenicu...". U svom djelu Mishneh Torah iz 1178., Maimonides uključuje poglavlje "Posvećivanje novog Mjeseca", u kojem razmatra kalendarska pravila i njihovu osnovu po Svetom pismu. On zamjećuje: Za koliko solarna godina nadmašuje lunarnu godinu? Za oko 11 dana. Zato, kada god se ovaj višak nagomila na oko 30 dana, ili malo više ili manje, dodaje se jedan mjesec i učinjeno je da se ta godina sastoji od 13 mjeseci i ovo je tzv. embolizmička (prijestupna) godina. Jer se godina ne može sastojati od 12 mjeseci i toliko-i-toliko dana, jer je rečeno: svih mjeseci u godini (Brojevi 28:14), što ukazuje kako bismo trebali računati godinu po mjesecima, a ne po danima"Sanctification of the New Moon. Translated from the Hebrew by Solomon Gandz; supplemented, introduced, and edited by Julian Obermann; with an astronomical commentary by Otto Neugebauer. Yale Judaica Series, Volume 11, New Haven: Yale University Press, 1956 Mjeseci 250px|thumb|right|Mozaički pod s prikazom zodijaka u sinagogi iz 6. stoljeća, [[Beit Alfa, Izrael]] Biblijske reference na prethebrejski kalendar uključuju deset mjeseci koji su identificirani brojem, a ne imenom. U dijelovima Tore koji se bave Noom (konkretno Postanak 7:11, 8:4-5 i 8:13-14), implicirano je da su mjeseci dugi trideset dana.Kaže se da je potop počeo sedamnaestog dana drugog mjeseca, da je voda opadala nakon 150 dana i da se Arka zaustavila sedamnaestog dana sedmog mjeseca na Araratu, što daje interval od 150 dana i pet mjeseci, tj. 30 dana po mjesecu Ne ukazuje se na ukupan broj mjeseci u godišnjem ciklusu. U dijelovima Hebrejske biblije (Tanakh) prije Babilonskog progonstva imenovana su samo četiri mjeseca: Aviv ("proljeće", što je vjerojatno prvobitno značilo "zrenje ječma"; prvi mjesec, današnji Nisan), Ziv (ili Zif - 1 Kraljevi 6:1 - "svetlost"; drugi mjesec, današnji Ijar), Ethanim ("snažno", u množini, vjerojatno se odnosile na jake kiše; sedmi mjesec, današnji Tišri), spominje se u Prvoj Knjizi o kraljevima 6:38, kao i Bul (ili Vul, osmi mjesec, danas Marhešvan). Sva ova imena su kanaanitska, barem dva su feničanska (sjevernokanaanitska). Prema Knjizi Izlaska (Egzodus), prva zapovijed koju je hebrejski narod dobio kao nacija, bila je odrediti mladi, novi, mjesec. Izl. 12:2 tvrdi: "Ovaj mjesec bit će za vas prvi mjesec, bit će za vas prvi mjesec u godini". Ponavljanje zakona 16:1 spominje konkretan mjesec: "Drži mjesec klasja i svetkuj Pashu u slavu Gospodina, jer te je mjeseca klasja Gospodin, Bog tvoj, izveo iz Egipta, noću". Tijekom Babilonskog ropstva, koje je počelo 586. pr. Kr., Židovi su prihvatili babilonska imena za mjesece, koja su još u uporabi. Babilonski kalendar je također bio lunisolarni kalendar, podrijetlom iz starog Sumera. Hebrejska imena mjeseci i romanizirana transliteracija mogu se donekle razlikovati, kao što vrijedi za כסלו / Kislev ili חשוון / Mar''heshvan: ovdje navedene hebrejske riječi su one koje se često mogu videti, npr. u novinama. Nazivi iz ovog kalendara se mogu sresti i u arapskim i turskim nazivima za neke mjesece gregorijanskog kalendara. Sažeto rečeno, u kratkoj, ''chaser (haser), godini, Kislev i Hešvan oba imaju 29 dana. U redovnoj, kesidran godini, Kislev ima 29, a Hešvan 30 dana. U punoj, maleh (male), godini, Kislev i Hešvan oba imaju 30 dana. Postoje još i kalendarska pravila kojima se osigurava da Roš Ašana ne pada u nedjelju, srijedu ili petak. Ovim se osigurava da Jom Kipur (Yom Kippur, deseti dan mjeseca Tišri) nije odmah uz Šabat (subotu), što bi moglo stvoriti praktične teškoće, i da Ošana Raba (Hoshana Rabbah, sedmi dan festivala Sukot i 21. dan mjeseca Tišri) nije na Šabat, u kojem bi slučaju neke ceremonije bile izgubljene na godinu dana. Prijestupni mjeseci Uslijed različite dužine trajanja 12 lunarnih mjeseci i jedne solarne godine, čisto lunarni kalendarski ciklus bi doveo do razilaska mjeseci hebrejskog kalendara i Sunčevog ciklusa. Međutim, Tora zahtjeva da se neki festivali dogode tijekom određenih godišnjih doba. Ovo implicira da je korišten neki sustav usklađivanja lunarnih mjeseci sa solarnom godinom, odnosno godišnjim dobima. Biblija izravno ne spominje dodavanje nekog "embolizmičkog" ili prijestupnog mjeseca koji bi spriječio odstupanje kalendarske godine. Hoće li embolizmički mjesec biti objavljen nakon "posljednjeg mjeseca" (Adar), navodno je ovisilo o tome je li ječam zreo. Može se zamijetiti kako u Bibliji ime prvog mjeseca "Aviv" doslovno znači "proljeće" (usporedi ime grada Tel Aviv, koje znači "brdo proljeća"), ali je u početku vjerojatno značilo "zrenje ječma". Znači, ako je Adar bio dovršen, a ječam još nije zreo, bio bi umetnut još jedan mjesec. Međutim, po nekim tradicijama, objava mjeseca Aviva je, osim zrelosti ječma potrebnog za ceremoniju prvih plodova, također mogla biti odložena u zavisnosti od stanja cesta kojima bi obitelji dolazile u Jeruzalem radi Pashe, odgovarajućeg broja jaganjaca za žrtvovanje u Hramu. Po kodificiranim pravilima, hebrejski kalendar je zasnovan na metonskom ciklusu od 19 godina, među kojima je 12 običnih godina (od 12 mjeseci) i 7 prijestupnih godina (od 13 mjeseci). Prijestupne godine u ciklusu su 3, 6, 8, 11, 14, 17, i 19. po redu. Devetnaesta godina Metonskog ciklusa (nema 0. godine) je godina djeljiva s 19 bez ostatka. Na isti način, ostatak pri istom dijeljenju ukazuje na godinu u Metonovom ciklusu (od 1. do 18. godine). Npr. 5769. hebrejska (2008.-09.); 5769 mod 19 = (ostatak) 12, pa se radi o običnoj godini. U prijestupnim godinama se prije Nisana dodaje mjesec Adar II (ili Adar Bet - "drugi Adar", također i Adar Šeni) i ima 29 dana. Adar I (Adar Aleph - "prvi Adar") se u prijestupnim godinama zapravo smatra dodatnim mjesecom i ima 30 dana, umjesto uobičajenih 29. Iz ovog razloga, tijekom prijestupne godine, praznici iz Adara (npr. Purim) se obilježavaju u Adaru II, umjesto Adaru I. Nova godina right|thumb|250px|[[Šofar napravljen od ovnovog roga kojim se oglašavalo za Roš Ašanu, početak hebrejske građanske godine]] Hebrejska godina ima četiri različite početne točke prema Mišni (Roš Ašana 1:1): Najčešće se pod "Novom godinom" misli na prvi dan mjeseca Tišri, kada se obilježava formalni novogodišnji festival Roš Ašana ("glava godine") (u Ezekielu 40:1 se koristi fraza "početak godine"). Ovo je početak građanske godine i točka od koje napreduje broj godine. Neke poljoprivredne radnje također se označavaju od ovog nadnevka.Vidjeti Maaser Rishon, Maaser Sheni, Maaser Ani. Međutim, prvi mjesec godine, kako je propisano u Izlasku 12:2, je Nisan. To znači da građanska nova godina zapravo počinje u sedmom mjesecu godine. Mjesec Elul je nova godina za računanje životinjskih davanja (ma'aser). Tu Bishvat ("15. Ševata") označava novu godinu za drveće (i ratarska davanja). Ovo može biti odraz kontroverze u Talmudu u vezi pitanja je li svijet stvoren u Tišriju ili Nisanu. Odlučeno je da je to bio Tišri, što se sada odražava u molitvama na Roš Ašanu.The Code of Maimonides (Mishneh Torah), Book Three, Treatise Eight: Sanctification of the New Moon. Translated by Solomon Gandz. Yale Judaica Series Volume XI, Yale University Press, New Haven, Conn., 1956. Nekim ljudima je nerazumljivo kako godina može imati više početnih točaka. Ovo se može usporediti s današnjim različitim nadnevcima za početak kalendarske godine, porezne ili fiskalne godine, akademske godine, religijskih ciklusa itd. Epoha [[Datoteka:Creation of Light Detail 2.png|right|thumb|250px|Tradicionalno se smatra da je referentna točka hebrejskog kalendara bila oko godinu dana prije nastanka svijeta po Knjizi Postanka]] Hebrejski kalendar odbrojava godine u obliku anno mundi ("u godini svijeta"), skraćeno AM. Zanimljivo je da "godina 1." nije Postanak, nego oko jednu godinu prije Postanka. Zbog ovoga se mladi mjesec prvog mjeseca (Tišri) te godine zove molad tohu ("srednji mladi mjesec kaosa" ili "ničega"). Epoha (referentni nadnevak) hebrejskog kalendara, 1. Tišri 1. AM odgovara ponedjeljku, 7. listopada 3761. pr. Kr. po proleptičkom julijanskom kalendaru (odgovarajući tabularni nadnevak, s istim razdobljem obdanice), što je oko godinu dana prije tradicionalnog hebrejskog dana Postanja 25. Elul 1. AM na osnovi Seder Olam Rabbah rabina Yossi ben Halafta-e, mudraca iz 2. stoljeća.Manjina postavlja Postanak na 25. Adar AM 1, šest mjeseci ranije ili šest mjeseci nakon suvremene epohe. Tako, broj hebrejske godine dobijamo ako dodamo 3760. prije Roš Ašane ili 3761. nakon nje, u julijanskoj ili gregorijanskoj godini, na broj iste godine, nakon 1. n.e. Za ranije godine može biti neslaganja (zbog "nedostajućih godina"). Roš Ašana, 1. Tišri 5770 AM odgovara nadnevku 19. rujna 2009. Karaitsko tumačenje Mnogi Karaiti (malobrojni pokret koji ne priznaje Talmud, nego samo hebrejsku Bibliju), osobito oni izvan Izraela, tijekom nekoliko stoljeća slijedili su izračunati rabinski kalendar, koji je, pogodnosti radi, koristila većina Židova. Međutim, u skorijim godinama, mnogi Karaiti su odlučili opet slijediti promatračku metodu. Karaiti također koriste lunarni mjesec i solarnu godinu, ali se karaitski kalendar razlikuje od rabinskog na dva načina: u određivanju prvog dana mjeseca (Roš Hodeš) i određivanju prvog mjeseca godine (zvanog aviv), mjeseca u kojem je Pasha. Karaiti smatraju da početak mjeseca može biti izračunat, ali se potvrđuje prvim opažanjem mladog Mjeseca u Izraelu. Ovo može dovesti do razlike od najviše jednog dana, ako je nemoguće opaziti Mjesec. Taj dan se obično nadoknadi u sljedećem mesecu. Umetanje prijestupnog mjeseca (Adar II) određuje se promatranjem dozrijevanja ječma u Izraelu, a ne korištenjem izračunatog fiksnog kalendara kao u rabinskom judaizmu. Ne primjenjuju se četiri pravila odlaganja, jer njih nema u Tanahu (hebrejskoj Bibliji). Ovo povremeno dovodi do toga da su Karaiti jedan mjesec ispred Židova koji rabe rabinski kalendar. "Izgubljeni" mjesec će biti nadoknađen u sljedećem ciklusu, kada će Karaiti imati prijestupni mjesec, a ostali Židovi neće. Prijelaz na izračunati kalendar Promatračka načela right|thumb|200px|Kamen (2,43 × 1 m) s [[hebrejski jezik|hebrejskim natpisom "Trubačkom mjestu", za koji se vjeruje da je bio dio Drugog hrama]] U doba Drugog hrama (oko 518. pr. Kr. - 70. po. Kr.), hebrejski kalendar je funkcionirao na promatračkoj osnovi. O početku svakog lunarnog mjeseca odlučivalo se na osnovi svjedočenja dva očevica pred Sinedrionom (Sanhedrin), kako su o zalasku Sunca vidjeli srp mladog Mjeseca. Patrijarh Gamaliel II. (oko 100.) bi zatražio od svjedoka da iz zbirke crteža, koji su prikazivali srp u raznim orijentacijama, od kojih su samo neke bile moguće u nekom mjesecu, izabere izgled opaženog mjeseca. Navodno su ova promatranja bila uspoređena sa Sanedrinovim proračunima, pa ako je od proteklog mladog Mjeseca prošlo 30 dana, svjedocima se odmah povjerovalo. Navodno je početak svakog hebrejskog mjeseca bio oglašavan naseljima Izraela i dalje, vatrama paljenim na planinama, ali su kasnije slani glasnici, nakon što su Samaritanci i Betusijanci počeli paliti lažne vatre. Nemogućnost glasnika stići do svih zajednica van Izraela prije Vrlo Svetih dana (Sukota i Pashe, koji su 15. dana u svojim mjesecima), navelo je udaljenije zajednice da festivale koji se spominju u Svetom pismu slave dva dana umjesto jedan, uslijed neizvjesnosti je li prethodni mjesec trajao 29 ili 30 dana. Točnost Sezonsko odstupanje Srednja godina hebrejskog kalendara ima 365,2468 dana (365 dana, 5 sati, 55 minuta i 25+25/57 sekundi) odn. interval molada/mjesec × 235 mjeseci u devetnaestogodišnjem ciklusu, podijeljeno s 19. Suvremena tropska godina (sjeverne) proljetne ravnodnevnice ima oko 365,2424 dana, što znači da je hebrejski kalendar nešto dulji od ove godine. Zbog ovoga hebrejski kalendar odstupa jedan dan svakih oko 224 godine. U odnosu na srednju gregorijansku godinu (dužine 365,2425 dana odn. 365 dana 5 sati 49 minuta i 12 sekundi), hebrejski kalendar odstupa jedan dan svakih oko 231 godinu. Utjecaj ove razlike vidi se u odstupanju dana Pashe od proljetnog punog Mjeseca (prvog punog Mjeseca nakon proljetne ravnodnevnice): *Primjedba: Pasha počinje o zalasku Sunca prethodnog dana. Intervali molada Vrijednost intervala molada (konjunkcije Sunca i Mjeseca) od "29-12-793" uzet je iz Ptolomejevog Almagesta (2. st. po. Kr.) i iznosi 29,530594 dana. Ovo je najbliže moguće ispravnoj vrijednosti od 29,530589 dana, za vrijednost zaokruženu na cijele dijelove (1/18 minuta). To znači da je interval molada dulji za oko 0,6 sekundi. Drukčije rečeno, ako se za molad uzme da je vrijeme srednje konjunkcije na nekom referentnom meridijanu, onda taj meridijan klizi polako na istok. Ako to kliženje pratimo do polovine 4. st. po. Kr., što je tradicionalni, mada vjerojatno netočan, nadnevak uvođenja fiksnog kalendara, onda se nalazi da odgovara longitudi na pola puta između Nila i kraja Eufrata. Međutim, današnji trenutci molada odgovaraju srednjem sunčevom vremenu trenutaka lunarne konjunkcije blizu meridijana Kandahara u Afganistanu, više od 30° istočnije od Jeruzalema. Također, razlika između intervala molada i srednjeg sinodičkog mjeseca se sve brže akumulira, jer je s. s. mjesec sve kraći uslijed učinaka plime. Mjereno jednolikom skalom , npr. atomskim satom, s. s. mjesec se produljuje, ali pošto plime još više usporavaju Zemljinu rotaciju, s. s. mjesec se skraćuje u odnosu na srednje sunčevo vrijeme. Povezani članci * Gezerski kalendar Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Perpetual Hebrew / Civil Calendar * Jewish Calendar Details various Jewish points-of-view about the history of the Jewish calendar/Hebrew calendar. Includes several charts. * Hebrew Calendar Science and Myth gives complete rules of the Hebrew calendar and a lot more. * The Molad of the Hebrew calendar * The Jewish Controversy about Calendar Postponements * Jewish Calendar with Zmanim - Halachic times and date converter chabad.org * Jewish calendar scientific explanation at the NASA web site * Article on Judaic Calendar with reference to seasonal prayers, Mar Shmuel and Rav Adda year calculations and comparisons with Julian and Gregorian calendars * Jewish Encyclopedia: Calendar * Karaite Holidays For the current year, including alternates depending upon whether or not abib might be found * Hebrew Calendar Dates and Holydays (Diaspora or Israel) Pretvaranje nadnevaka * Jewish Calendar for Outlook - A solution for incorporating Jewish dates and holidays into Microsoft Office Outlook. * Kaluach - Hebrew/civil calendars * Hebcal Hebrew Date Converter * Jewish/Gregorian/Julian Perpetual Calendar Converter - Also contains a full year view for the Hebrew Calendar. * Sample VB.Net and Javascript code to convert the Hebrew Date to the Gregorian Date * Use this powerful tool to convert any regular calendar date to its corresponding Jewish-calendar date, or vice versa. * Gregorian-Mayan-Julian-Islamic-Persian-Hebrew Calendar Converter Kategorija:Kalendar Kategorija:Judaizam Kategorija:Izrael